a cats search for vengeance
by ww2killer
Summary: We are in the old west and what happens to a girl cat when her father dies and she meets a mean looking bounty hunter but will she find her fathers killer and also have some fun R
1. Chapter 1 plot

A cat's search for vengeance

This is ww2killer with a new fanfiction I hope you like this just R&R enjoy I don't own tuff puppy and none of the characters but I own my oc's

For right now our tale starts in an old western town its dark and everyone who lives in the town are a sleep but on a window of a house there is a little girl cat looking out her window as she's about to go back to bed she hears someone and looks out and sees two dark figures

? ''all right old man where did you put the gold''

One of the figures told the other and on his shirt there was a sheriff badge

Sheriff ''the only way you'll find it is you kill me and you looking for it''

? ''well then I'll have to find it but for you''

The figure then pulls out a knife and stapes the sheriff and the girl ducks down and then goes out to see if she can help the other figure hopes on a horse and rides off the sheriff calls the little girl

Sheriff ''kitty…kitty…come her''

The girl goes to his side

Kitty ''daddy are you ok''

Sheriff ''kitty…I…need…you to…take this…and never forget…me''

Kitty ''HELP DOC HELP ANYONE''

Kitty yells out and that wakes some people and they come to help and the town doctor kitty looks back at her dad

Sheriff ''kitty…I…will always love…you''

He closes his eyes and his hand slides off kitty's hand and she starts to cry and someone takes her back in to the house

Suddenly a girl cat quickly rises from her bed and is breathing heavily with sweat and tears running off her face till she whips them off she gets up and is wearing really short clothes and someone yells from down stairs

''KITTY YOUR GOING TO BE LATE''

Kitty ''I'm getting ready mom''

It is kitty she's right now 21 for right now she talks to herself

Kitty ''huh it has been 12 years since that night that my dad died the man who protected this town and he gets killed I'll never forget his last words''

Kitty then grabs a small wooden box and inside is two revolvers bullets a key and a sheriff badge

Kitty ''I love you dad I wish you were here''

Soon kitty goes to the nearby saloon and heads back kitty works there as one of the sexy waitress and she meets up with her mom an mid aged fox who raised kitty since the night her father died she's Helen

Kitty ''hi mom''

Helen ''hi sweetie how you feeling''

Kitty ''I had another dream about dad''

Helen ''aw you know you miss him I do too''

Kitty ''well that's because you two always got together almost every night''

Kitty tells Helen with a smile and a small laugh

So kitty gets dressed in a sexy green dress that shows her cleavage and walks around with some of her friends who also work their

As kitty is serving the guy playing the piano one of her friends comes down the stairs with a man behind her she's a young Siamese cat named lihn

Kitty ''hey lihn how were you''

Lihn ''another happy man but I'm still looking for the right man what about you''

Kitty ''no like every man in town and since this is a small town I I know every man ever since I was still a kitten and…oh no''

Lihn ''what…what is it''

Kitty ''don't look but here come the coyote brothers''

The coyote brothers are the local trouble makes ever since they were kids they are each 2 years older than the other the oldest Billy then rick then Dave then randy and buzzard and they all ways cause trouble

Billy ''hey their kitty how is my favorite cat''

Billy tells kitty while walking to her

Kitty ''will my day was getting good till you got here now leave me alone''

Billy ''aw come on kitty I fucked every whore girl here but not you''

Kitty ''well the day you fuck me will be a cold day in hell''

Kitty walks away till

Billy ''not this time kitty you are mine''

Billy then grabs kitty by her arm and kitty gets an angry look on her face

Kitty ''fine you want some action you got it''

Kitty then twisted Billy's arm and throws him on a table and the table brakes and he lands on the floor

Kitty ''how was that''

Billy gets up and whips some blood off his mouth and spits some blood

Billy ''all right kitty but if you don't let me fuck you pussy your bar will burn and if you do I'll let your bar go and I'll won't take your life''

Billy ''RICK''

Billy yells at this brother and her pulls out a knife and throws it at the table next to kitty and on it is a watch

Billy ''you have till that watch stop ticking to make up your mine you bitch''

Billy and his brothers leave and get on their horses''

Kitty looks at them riding off and behind her is Helen and lihn

Lihn ''wow KITTY THAT WAS AOSOME KITTY the way you kicked his ass''

Helen ''kitty I told you to keep your temper down now what are you going to do the saloon has been here since the town was build''

Kitty ''don't worry I'll take care of them''

This is ww2killer I hope you like this new chapters coming next Tuesday R&R


	2. Chapter 2 taking them down

A cat's search for vengeance

This is ww2killer with a new chapter R&R

Last time kitty got in a small fight with the coyote brothers and she designs to deal with them

For right kitty is in her room and looking at some files about the coyote brothers and learns some important things and kitty talks to herself

Kitty ''ok now this is what's important to know''

''Buzzard he may be the youngest but he is and expert on knifes and he never misses when he throws his knifes''

''Randy is not that dangerous but he knows all about the venom of all the snakes and plants here and he shoots out in arrows with a blow straw and your dead''

''Dave he may look dumb but he knows everything that goes boom he knows how much to blow something up''

''Rick he doesn't have any weapons but has he has two 20 foot long whips and never misses the thing he's going to hit like his small bombs that are filled with a special plant powder that knocks anyone out''

And for Billy like his father he is an expert in all weapons knows every gun and has been a very good shooter since he was born he always has two guns under his jacket two behind his belt a small back up in his boot and two bowie knifes''

Kitty ''well it's time to go and get those bastards''

Kitty is about to walk out till she sees her box and grabs her gun and looks at her dad's badge and smiles

Kitty ''dad I'm finally going to take them down''

Soon kitty arrives at the coyote brother's house and they are in playing cards and kitty hits behind a big rock and trips on of their traps a string with some cans tided on and one comes out

Randy ''don't worry guys it's just dinner maybe it's a raccoon I need a new hat''

So as he's walking with a lander and his blow straw in the other and then heads to the big rock that kitty is near so as he gets closer kitty sticks her leg out and poses it in a sexy way

Randy ''wow looks like my wish came true I caught me a wife''

And as he gets closer he puts away his blow straw

Randy ''well hello their…''

As he turns the corner kitty shoots his hat and he is surprised

Kitty ''don't move or I'll blow your fucking hillbilly''

Randy ''well will see just because daddy dies means his little girl can kill anyone well that I know you'll will not pull that trig…''

As they talk kitty accentually squeezes the trigger and shoots randy in the head

Kitty ''i…killed…him''

Kitty says out loud with a surprised look and some blood on her and outcome two of the other brothers

Buzzard ''randy can't you kill a simple varmint''

Dave ''yah and I'm hungry''

Buzzard ''hey I see him he must have hit the branch again…''

As they look and see him dead and buzzard goes back and throws up because of the blood and flesh and then

Buzzard ''well I got me a feeling''

Dave ''what kind a feeling''

Buzzard ''we are not alone YOU HEAR THAT YOU BITCH I KNOW YOU'RE HERE AND SOMEONE IS GOING TO DIE''

Kitty is behind the big rock

Kitty ''well I may have killed him but I can still kill you''

Back in the house Billy and rick are waiting and they hear what's happening

Buzzard ''Dave look out''

Dave ''what wait NOOO''

BANG

Buzzard ''no stop…''

BANG

Rick ''Billy what do we do''

Billy ''don't worry got gas the person outside I'll open the door and you use your whip''

So Billy opens the door and as rick gets ready and Billy opens the door a knife flies through the door and stabs rick in the heart

Billy ''WHERE ARE YOU BITCH I KNOW ITS YOU KITTY SHOW YOUR SELF''

Billy yells out while getting out the house with his guns out

Kitty ''hi Billy''

Kitty surprises him from behind and as she grabs him she quickly cracks his neck and killing him and as kitty looks at his dead body she grabs Billy's guns and grabs his long jacket and hat

Soon in the morning at the saloon

Helen ''lihn have you seen kitty''

Lihn ''no I thought see was sleeping''

Then outside they hear people running and see kitty walking in to town still wearing Billy's clothes and covered in some blood and pulling on a cart with the bodies of the coyote brothers

Helen ''lihn is…is that kitty''

Helen and lihn run to her

Helen ''kitty what have you done''

Kitty ''well I took care of the coyote brothers''

Lihn ''wow kitty''

Helen ''kitty you went to kill them''

Kitty ''no at first I wasn't but then I accentually hit my trigger and killed one so I got the rest now they don't have to brake and burn the bar''

Soon three days later

So kitty is at the saloon and everybody are there to hear kitty tell the story and they like what she did and she's acting like she's acting tough

Helen ''kitty I know you may have done something good but what if someone tries to get back at you''

Kitty ''oh come on mom no one care about those guys their dad killed their mom and Billy killed his dad so no worry''

Just as kitty says that the saloon doors open and two dark figures are standing in front till one speaks

''so who's the one they call kitty katswell who killed the coyote brothers''

This is ww2killer I hope you liked this chapter will update Saturday since school started R&R


	3. Chapter 3 the bounty

A cat's search for vengeance

This is ww2killer with a new chapter R&R

Last time kitty took care of the coyote brothers and now someone comes to the saloon

Right now everyone in the saloon are looking at the two dark figures at the door on was wearing a long coat that's blowing with the wind with a leather hat and wearing boots with spars and is a white dog with a small 5 o'clock shadow and a tooth pick in his mouth

The other is a smaller young looking cat stripes on his face wearing a young sheriff out fit and a sheriff's hat

''so who's the one named kitty katswell''

Kitty ''who wants to know''

''stories of you being a looker they weren't kidding''

''I'm Dudley puppy bounty hunter and this is my deputy max hunt''

Dudley ''and we're here because about you fight with the coyote brothers''

Dudley tells her while walking in and taking a set across from her

Kitty ''OH SO NOW YOU law men want to do something about those bastards who have already burned a destroyed 3 building here and now you give a damn''

Kitty yells at Dudley and his deputy but Dudley stayed still and scared max a bit

Max ''sir can I go and wait at the inn I don't feel right here

Dudley then turns his head to lihn and uses his finger do get her over to him

Dudley ''listen honey how old are you''

Lihn ''I'm 19 sir''

Dudley ''well you take my friend here he could use a little 'education' of the finer things in life''

Dudley tells her with a smile on his face and she grabs maxes arm

Max ''WHAT''

Lihn ''well then let's go cutie''

And with kitty she has an angry face of Dudley

Kitty ''are you even listening to me''

So Dudley turns to kitty

Max ''wait a minute…''

Max gets dragged upstairs

Dudley ''now where we''

Kitty ''well I was yelling at so why are you here''

Dudley ''anyway you weren't the only person who wanted to take the boys down''

Kitty ''THAT'S a shocker''

Kitty then grabs a bottle of whisky

Dudley ''well me and my deputy want to take the bodies of the coyote brothers to the nearby small city of dogwood and bury them''

Kitty ''is that all''

Dudley ''no I do have something for you''

Kitty whatever it is I don't care''

Kitty tells him and starts to drink the whisky bottle

Dudley reaches in his pocket and lifts his heat up with a smile and

Dudley ''so not even this $5000 BOUNTY on their heads

Kitty ''PFFFFFT''

Dudley ''the boys were now wanted the day before you killed them 1000 dollars per brother and you got them before me I told you, you weren't the only one''

Dudley tells her and she spits the whisky she was drinking and Dudley placing the money on the table

Kitty ''well I'm glad to help out the law so how about a little celebration''

Kitty tells Dudley while bending over to him and wiggling her tail

Dudley ''that's now a bad idea''

A couple hours later

Kitty ''I'm really…glad you…came along…handsome''

Dudley ''likewise''

Kitty ''well there's only one thing that could make this night fun''

Kitty tells him while loosening her bra straps

Dudley ''well miss kitty I'm listening''

Kitty ''not much…goes upstairs…so how about…we make this night last''

Dudley ''I like how you think''

Dudley tells her while she puts his hand on her exposed breast

So while going up stairs kitty and Dudley are turning and twisting while making out and soon they reach the room and kitty closes the door and Dudley pins her nest to the wall and they kiss and kitty lifts her left leg and Dudley grabs it and spins her in to bed

Kitty undresses Dudley and Dudley does the same with kitty and Dudley is kissing her and he slowly moves to her neck

Kitty ''oh Dudley this feels good''

Kitty then pushes him on the bed

Kitty ''hope you're ready for a real ride cowboy''

Kitty slowly lowers herself and feels Dudley's dick going in

Kitty ''oh Dudley…you're so big''

Dudley ''aw and…you're…so tight''

Kitty then starts to thrust up and down kitty then lowers her body on top of Dudley's body and they kiss

30 minutes later

Kitty ''oh…Dudley…I'm going…to come''

Dudley ''yah…me…too''

Kitty ''oh…Dudley go…faster''

Then they both climax but Dudley pull out of her before he came

Kitty then lays with him on the bed on the pillows and snuggles up to him with a smile

Kitty ''oh Dudley…that was great you were the first guy who ever fucked me''

Dudley ''well you the most prettiest girl I ever been with''

They both kiss and fall asleep and meanwhile the next room over

Max is laying on the bed with a tied face and lihn taking a smoke

Max ''that was amazing''

Lihn ''well I got you admit you are the cutest guy who ever got laid''

A few hours later

One of kitty's friend opens the shied of the bedroom

Jen ''rise and shine kitty''

And that wakes her up

Kitty ''guh…oh man I never drank that much what time is it''

Jen ''its morning honey''

Kitty ''where's Dudley''

Jen ''well Dudley and max left this morning and they took the brothers bodies to dogwood but he left you a not''

Kitty looks to see a note with two twenty dollar bills

''Dear kitty

Thanks for the drinks and the night I took care of the drinks and left you a tip hope to see you some other day Dudley

Ps ''tell maxes girl that he really likes her''

Kitty ''WHAT THE HELL just who does he think I am I'm a WAITRESS''

Kitty yells while ripping the note and then out comes lihn and she's real happy

Lihn ''that was my best night ever he was really cute I hope I see him again one day to sweep me off me feet''

Lihn then jumps on the bed

Lihn ''hey nice tip what did you do''

This is ww2killer I hope you liked this chapter will update soon and if you have any ideas just R&R or PM me


	4. Chapter 4 taking in bountys

A cat's search for vengeance

This is ww2killer with a new chapter I hope you enjoy

Last time Dudley and his deputy had come to kitty's town and they got some fun till Dudley left and leaving kitty alone and upset let's see what happens

Right now kitty and her friends are on the stand of the bar

Helen ''well with all the money from the hunter and your stories the saloon has never had this much money ever since I was a show girl''

Kitty ''yah I not but that stupid dog with his stupid fox deputy''

Lihn ''yah but he was a cute fox but he was my first virgin''

Fifi ''well what are you planning kitty''

Fifi is one of kitty's friends she's a sexy looking coyote girl

Kitty ''well I do have one thing I'm planning one thing''

Kitty gets up and to her adopted mom Helen

Kitty ''Helen I know you have raised me ever since my mom died and then my dad you have been the best''

Helen ''oh kitty I always did love rising you what are you planning''

Kitty ''well I want to be a…bounty hunter''

Helen ''kitty are you sure about that you could get killed''

Kitty ''I know but when I took down the brothers I got a trill out of it and the skills that I may have gotten from my dad''

Helen ''well kitty if you want to do that I will support whatever you want to do''

Lihn ''yah kitty we are going to kick some ass''

Kitty ''what do you mean we''

Lihn ''well I want to come to see you fight and maybe run in to my foxy man and maybe you will find that hot hound''

Kitty looks at her and blushes a bit

Kitty ''fine you little squirt''

So kitty and lihn get dressed kitty in some dusty looking jeans and in a closet she opens to see her dad's old sheriff out fit and she puts it on and feels her father on it she puts on his long coat jacket and a low sombrero

Lihn she cuts up a pair of jeans and makes them in to shorts and a small plaid shirt and a vest with a badge and a sheriff's hat

Soon kitty and linh go to the train station and they get on the train and wave good bye to their friends

Soon 2 hours

Kitty and lihn reach the town of dogwood

Lihn ''so kitty why do you want to find the dog first''

Kitty ''one his name is Dudley second I want him to show me what a bounty hunt does and how he does it''

Lihn ''so how do we find him''

Kitty ''well If I know men they love bars so…''

As kitty and lihn are walking thought the walk way of some building a man gets thrown out of a bar and they see its

Kitty ''Dudley''

Dudley ''kitty''

Max ''SIR HELP''

Dudley ''hang on junior''

Dudley dust off the dust on him and goes back in the bar where kitty and lihn see two big man then get tossed out they sneak in and see everyone fighting and max is tight up and hanging from the chandler

Kitty then goes over to Dudley

Kitty ''what's going on here''

Dudley ''well max and I came here for a drink till max got hit on by the daughter by a local gang here so I'm the law I have to save him and kill the gang''

Then Dudley turns the corner and shoots a few shoots and hits two men and as they fall another guy comes out with a shot gun and as Dudley is reloading the man shoots some rounds that slowly get closer to Dudley as he reload but kitty lowers his head before he gets hit and he still has a calm look on his face

Dudley ''thanks''

Then Dudley turns to shoot the guy in the shotgun

Dudley ''so what brings you here''

Kitty ''well the fact we had sex and you left me I thought of being a bounty hunter''

Dudley has a surprised look on his face as a lamb gets shoot near his face without moving

Dudley ''you want to be a hunter''

Kitty ''well yes…''

Max ''SIR HELP ME''

Dudley has an annoyed look and without looking he shoots the rope holding him up and he falls

Max ''thanks and ow''

Dudley ''so you want to be a hunter''

Kitty ''yes me and lihn want to be with you''

As they talk the leader of the gang comes running to Dudley as they look at each other and just points his gun and shoots him in the head without turning around

Dudley ''well will see lets go and talk max your lucky boy your girlfriend is back''

Max ''yah…wait what''

Lihn ''MAXY oh it's good to see you again''

Dudley ''your friend really loves my deputy''

Kitty ''well he is a cute''

Soon kitty Dudley and the rest are at were Dudley lives and he has a lot of stuff and wanted posters that have X's through them

Kitty ''wow so how many people have you captured''

Dudley ''I don't bring them in a live it shoot them''

Kitty ''ok then''

Max ''hey kitty I don't know much but can you tell your friend to untie me now''

Kitty ''alright lihn let your man go or you'll not have much room to stiffen up''

Lihn ''oh all right''

Lihn then takes her claws out and cuts the ropes off max

Max ''thanks lihn''

Right now Dudley and kitty are sitting across from each other with lihn and max

Dudley ''so you and you friend want to collect bounty's on people what made you think this up''

Kitty ''well you and the thrill of the hunt and also I was wondering if I do this is can find who killed my father''

Dudley ''alright I'll train you tomorrow and test you for right now let's hit the hey''

This is ww2killer I hope you liked this chapter


End file.
